


Feel Special

by ImpulseisLost



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, and i wrote this even with the woojin god thing so, bite me i guess, felix is kinda god, happy 22nd birthday minho!, how is that not a tag?, i finished this at midnight last night excuse my lack of braincells, lee felix is a panicked gay, minho needs a hug, reconstruction of christianity, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulseisLost/pseuds/ImpulseisLost
Summary: He was glad that Felix had helped him that day. How the boy had made him feel special. Maybe one day he’d be able to return the favour.OrFelix found Minho when he needed him the most.





	Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my birthday fic for minho. but i finished it at midnight last night and edited it... yes. slight trigger warning for implied homophobia and all that and i guess my reconstruction of the jesus story...?

It was raining. And, well, Minho was wet. Obviously. It was pouring down with rain and the entrance didn’t offer much shelter. There was enough that he wasn’t sitting on the wet ground, that his few possessions were dry but other than that, most of him was positively soaked.

He sighed, leaning back to watch the people passing him by without so much as a glance. It was like… He wasn’t even human anymore. Like because his family didn’t want him anymore meant that no one else would.

He hated it.

He was cold, wet and had nowhere to go. God, he hated it so so much. What had he done to god, if there even was one at this point, to be so forsaken?

The rain only poured harder at his question.

Damn.

More people flew past him, on their way out of the rain. They paid him no mind, some sparing him a glance. Dark umbrellas that just ghosted past him.

Minutes passed, and the rain showed no signs of ceasing. Until a man with a brightly coloured umbrella (though  _ man  _ would be an overestimation honestly) came drifting along the path.

His eyes sparkled brightly as he peered around the area with a slight smile on his face. Like he was proud of what he was seeing. The boy’s eyes landed on Minho after a moment and he stopped, his smile falling away as he took in the drowned rat that was Minho.

“... Are you alright hyung? You seem rather soaked?” Minho had no clue why this boy was referring to him as hyung, he’d never met the boy and they were in America for god’s sake. Let alone the fact he probably had no clue Minho spoke Korean in the first place. 

“Um, yea. I’m fine.” He mumbled, glancing up at the boy. He seemed to shine, with some sort of inner light as he tilted his head.

“You’re sad, in pain?” Minho had no idea how he knew that, or why the boy seemed to know him. He sure as fuck didn’t.

“What? Are you in--” He started only to get cut off

“There’s a cut along your cheek that’s bleeding. It’s a pretty solid guess.” The boy cut in, tapping his own cheek. Minho flinched, raising his hand to cover his cheek. The boy smiled sadly, coming to sit next to Minho on the wet ground.

“My name’s Felix. Are you alright?” A moment passed before Minho burst into tears. Felix looked stricken and he reached out to tentatively pat Minho on the back. After a moment, Minho shook his head, leaning into the touch.

“My parents told me that God hates the people who don’t fit into the perfect world he created.” Minho started, missing Felix’s offended face, “That God doesn’t want people who don’t fit to exist. They’re wrong. I hope.” He leant back, looking at Felix in distraught.

The boy sighed, looking into the sky.

“I’m sure God doesn’t hate anyone. Christianity probably just took his words too far.” Minho tilted his head for a moment, watching the boy with a frown.

“...My name’s Minho. Sorry.” Felix smiled gently, reassuringly. And like that, they fell into silence, as the rain fell down around them. 

Felix’s umbrella was folded and on the ground beside him, his hands on his lap. Eventually, Felix stood up.

“Do you have any dry clothes to change into Minho hyung?” He shook his head. He’d been forced to leave all of those at home and there was no way his mother was ever letting him step foot inside the house ever again. Felix frowned, offering Minho a hand.

“Let’s get you some then.”

  
  


(“Felix.” Minho murmured days later as he curled up on the couch next to the boy. The blonde looked down him as if surprised to see him awake before humming. “Does God hate me?” 

Felix frowned. And once again Minho found himself remembering that he hadn’t told Felix why he’d found him in the rain that night.

A moment passed, then.

“No. He doesn’t.” Minho sighed, leaning back to look into Felix’s eyes. He had these strange eyes, that sparkled like the universe and glowed in a pale gold. Sometimes when he wasn’t paying attention, Minho was even sure they flashed.

“... My mother told me, the night I left,” Left, such a polite way of putting it, “That he did. That unless I changed my ways, I was going to hell.” Felix froze.

“I promise you, God doesn’t hate you. That he’s positively in love with you.” The boy said after another moment. Minho frowned but said nothing more.)

  
  
  
  
  


When Felix was young, much younger he first made a boy. He had given this boy his own will, the ability to choose what he wanted. He gave this boy to a young woman by the name Mary and told her to raise him as if he were her own.

She did.

Back then the world hadn’t taken kindly to the boy, hanging him on a cross to die and holding him into a cave for his body to decay in. Or so the story goes.

In the story, the boy came back after three days to offer some last wisdom to someone.

The truth was far grimmer and Felix hated it.

They’d hung his boy off a cross alright, leaving him with injuries that slowly killed him as they festered. Twice daily they gave him water, refusing him the quicker death that dehydration would offer him.

And when his wounds killed him, they’d locked his body in a cave. Here was where the story diverged from the truth. Three days passed before Felix had found his boy. And on the third, Felix left the cave himself.

He’d been distraught.

It wasn’t until years later that he’d try again.

It wasn’t until he’d known that humans were far less cruel, that they cared more and acts such as ones that had happened to Jesus.

So when he started again, he started more carefully. The boy was given the gift to be himself, to be more cautious. The gift to share his passions in any way he chose. A creative mind. 

And carefully, Felix picked out a family to leave his boy with. From afar he watched as Minho grew into an amazing human until he decided it was safe to leave the boy alone.

He hadn’t been careful enough, he realised the night he found Minho crying in front of that diner. His heart had ached for the boy as he sat down to talk to Minho for the first time in his 22 years. 

So he did his best to comfort the boy.

Minho asked him, almost two weeks after if God hated him. Felix had to pause. No, no he didn’t hate Minho. He had never hated him. Hell, he couldn’t bring himself to physically think of it either.

So he answered as honestly as he could.

Days later as he watched Minho dance around the kitchen he realised just how true that was. He loved Minho, more than he ever should’ve.

He felt disturbed. What?

Another day passed, and Minho was leaning on him on the couch. Telling him stories of his childhood. And… Maybe for the first time, Felix opened up.

“Minho I… I’ve been living for a very long time. Long enough that it’s become difficult for me to be surprised.” The human tilted his head, looking at Felix in confusion. He sighed, looking behind him at the wall, “Still, you manage to surprise me every day.”

The boy’s head tilted to the right, questioning. Felix smiled sadly. 

“After you’ve seen Rome’s fall, seen thousands killed in your name, you’ve seen everything.” He said with a shrug. Minho looked very, very confused for a moment before raising an eyebrow. As if, he was expecting Felix to go on. He sighed. “You always do so much for others, give up so much of yourself Minho. But even when things turn out horrible you just… Keep going.”

Minho stared at him for another few moments before he cleared his throat.

“Well… I don’t have much else going for me do I?”

  
  
  
  
  


A month or two had passed since Felix had… Unceremoniously adopted Minho. Honestly, he had no fucking clue how that one had happened, other than he’d entered the house with a bag and now he had like…. Slightly more than a bag.

He’d tried to pay Felix back, oh trust him he head, but every time he attempted the god had denied him.

‘It’s in my nature’ he’d say. Well, fuck that.

Fuck Felix for being so nice. So kind. So-- Nope. Minho wasn’t going down that path in a hurry. Nope, nopity nope.

That was a scary thought and one Minho wasn’t quite ready to bring himself to deal with.

It wasn’t to say that Felix wasn’t good looking - quite the opposite really, he was quite literally star kissed in every sense of the words - but Minho was scared.

He didn’t want to be cast out again. He knew Felix wasn’t like that, but the tiny voice in the back of his head was always there. What if?

Even now, sitting on the couch next to Felix scared him. What if he was radiating gay energy or some bullshit his mother used to sprout. Still…

He found himself staring at Felix. He was beautiful, in every sense of the word, just watching the drama on the laptop screen in front of him in rapture. He loved watching him, loved him in general. But… He knew he’d never ever admit that aloud.

“You’re staring.” Minho pulled himself out of his stupor, cheeks reddening. Felix smiled at him gently, watching the boy fondly.

“Sorry.” He murmured after a moment. Felix smiled again, leaning over to pat his shoulder.

“No worries.” The blonde giggled, before retreating back into his original position. A moment passed for Minho, his cheeks still bright red before he slowly let out the breath he had accidentally held.

Fuck.

So… Maybe, just maybe he liked Felix. Liked the way Felix acted. How he was so kind and caring. Minho was scared. Liking Felix like that scared him.

  
  
  
  
  


Gods weren’t supposed to fall for their creations. One of the first rules he’d been taught before he was sent to create his own life. Higher beings weren’t supposed to lest they show favouritism towards the creation.

Felix loved all his creations. Even the ones in Australia, though what had come over him when he had created the platypus he had no idea. Still.

Minho held a special place in his heart, one he wasn’t quite sure what to make of. What did it mean? The way his heart raced and his cheeks reddened whenever Minho said or did anything even remotely unplatonic (Which the human was trying to avoid keep in mind, after all, he was going through currently the biggest gay panic in his life over Felix), It was really confusing.

He didn't understand.

The way when Minho curled up into him he felt like his heartbeat so loud that the boy could hear. The way that his breath hitched whenever he caught the boy dance.

He googled his symptoms once.

_ What does it mean when your heart races because of a boy _ . The first result was WebMD so he quickly left that page. He was decently sure he wasn’t having a heart attack after all.

_ why are my cheeks going red whenever he's around _ was just as useless.  _ Why couldn’t google tell him what was happening? _ He found himself avoiding Minho after a while.

He wanted to escape the way his heart hurt, the way his breath quickened. It wouldn’t last him long. Minho wasn’t stupid, he knew that. He’d figure it out and confront him and… Felix wanted to figure out what was wrong with him before then.

_ Okay Google, why does he make me smile so much? How do I know if I love him? How do I stop loving him? _ A week and a half passed before Minho cornered him. Just… In the kitchen.

“You’re avoiding me Lix.” Felix turned around, glancing at Minho innocently.

“What do you mean?” Minho squinted at him.

“You don’t hug me, barely talk to me sometimes and I’ve seen you actively leave the room when it services you.” Felix froze. Shit.

A moment passed before Felix sighed.

“Something’s wrong with me. I don’t understand.” It was Minho’s turn to freeze.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know! My heart keeps racing and my cheeks keep burning and I don’t know what’s causing it.” He muttered out in a rush. Another moment passed before Minho reached out to pull him into a hug. 

Felix’s cheeks flamed up.

“Lucky person, whoever it is.” He hadn’t realised he was so easy to figure out. Apparently, he was if Minho had figured out his predicament.

He paused, before shrugging and deciding to go for it. Damn it, if it made things awkward he’d suffer through it.

“Yea, you are.” Minho stiffened, before glancing at Felix, his own cheeks ruby and warm.

  
  
  
  


Minho wasn’t sure he’d heard that right? Felix liked him? 

He pulled away from the blonde to stare at him. Before he swallowed.

“I uh…” He said, very intelligently.

“You don’t have to say anything but. I thought…” Felix whispered. Fuck it.

Minho flushed, before leaning to kiss Felix. A second passed before he pulled away, to see Felix’s flushed and red face.

“... Hey... Do you maybe… Wanna go out sometime?” Felix’s eyes widened before he frantically nodded. Minho giggled. Cute.

He was glad that Felix had helped him that day. How the boy had made him feel special. Maybe one day he’d be able to return the favour. 

**Author's Note:**

> : ) hope it wasnt too bad chiefs
> 
> tumblr if you wanna see me cry; impulseislost
> 
> feel free to come yell at me i guess?


End file.
